Betrayal
by KatReenaWH
Summary: What if the whole world suddenly turned upside down, and you find out that your best friend is a traitor? Or maybe he doesn't want this to continue on. Can the story change, and for what reasons?
1. Chapter 1

The team was sitting in the warehouse in complete silence. Everyone trying not to think about this situation, but their thoughts was somehow reduced to one.

And who would have thought that he would betray them? The one to whom it was impossible to think. The man who can't lie.

"Artie, how... it can't be," Pete looked up at the man with full of disappointment in his eyes, as if about to say something else, but didn't do anything. The brunette looked at her partner with regret, and then looked at the girl sitting on the couch.

Typically, such a fun and cheerful, now she seemed invisible: a sad look in her eyes, no hint of a smile on her face.

Friends marveled at her calm. After the announcement of the agent Jinks' betrayal, Claudia didn't say a word. She silently listened assumptions other team members about this situation. But if it was the calm?

He was pulling their heads with his simplicity and good humor. He confused them, learning more and more about the warehouse. He betrayed them.

And what about her? She was angry at him? Yes. Hated? No. She just couldn't. Whatever it was, for the time that they were partners, Steve became to her a good friend. He was the only person to whom she could tell everything. He listened to her. He understood her. But he wasn't honest.

"I don't know," the man wearily sat down on a chair. "I don't know."

"He couldn't betray us," Lattimer said again, turning around and looking at Claudia sitting on the couch. Girl's look was empty as before.

"Could. Pete, he could!" Nielsen said, coming to the agent. "And he did it!" man handed to a friend some icon, on which sported the words 'Secret Service of USA'.

"But he's worked here," replied Myka. Her voice was quiet, she could hardly contain her emotions. "He helped us..."

"He wanted to get the information. And he got it," Artie rudely interrupted her, returning to his seat. "Base of artifacts, addresses, file's.. all is lost!" continued the man. "And he did it all."

"Enough!" exclaimed Claudia, who had been silent all this time. "How could you? If he did so, it doesn't mean that you have to accuse him of all sins. He just didn't deserve this!"

In the office was silence again. Agents in disbelief looked at the girl. Of course, they knew that Steve and Claudia were good friends, but he betrayed their friendship, and she protects him. Why? This, perhaps, no one knew.

"Claudia," Arthur rubbed his eyes and looked at her from his glasses. "He's betrayed us. Betrayed the warehouse. And you, too..."

"Betrayed. I know that, Artie," interrupted him Donovan. "Tell me, you're not tired of repeating the same thing? You can just tell 'Betrayed. Betrayed. Betrayed'. We understand that, so you can calm down! "

The girl turned around and, grabbing her jacket off the couch, briskly left the office.

* * *

><p>One. Two. Three. <em>Reset.<em>

And again.

And again.

And again.

She wants to call, wants to know what's going on, but doesn't dare. Afraid to hear the answer. How long she is afraid of the truth? He betrayed them - it's time to admit it. But she can't.

The girl once again canceled the call and threw her phone on the passenger seat.

Just some call and one word: why? Why did he do that? Why he betrayed them? Why, why, why... All somehow reduced to this word.

Sudden sound interrupted thoughts of a girl. She turned her head and saw that the sound was coming from her phone.

Donovan slowly picked up the telephone in her hands. Phone number was unknown.

She pressed the button and held the phone to her ear.

"Claudia?" quiet, but so familiar voice. The girl involuntarily shivered, her breathing quickened, so she even forgot to answer.

"Claudia..." this time the voice was a little louder, and it was possible to observe the notes of despair in it.

Redheaded gathered her thoughts and finally answered.

"I'm listening," she wanted to say it more tough, but couldn't hide her excitement.

"You answered," seems that voice of her ex-partner even got a little happy.

For some time there was silence.

"Why are you calling?" she didn't understand why she asked this. After all, she wanted to know something else.

"I just... I wanted to explain to you all."

"Explain what? Why did you betray us?" she shouted.

"You don't know what happened," it was obvious that Steve barely restrained so as not to respond to her in the same tone.

"So tell me," she tried to calm down, but suddenly all the anger on the friend covered her with renewed power.

"I'll tell you. But not on the phone," the silence again. "Claudia, please, we need to meet."

"Are you not afraid that I'll tell about you to the regents?" Donovan said sarcastically, although she knew very well that she wouldn't do this.

"You can't," muffled said Jinks. "I'll write you where to come."

The call was over.

The girl took her phone in her bag and, closing her eyes, took a deep breath.

One more secret. She should lie all, for his sake. And what remains?

* * *

><p>The girl went to a bar on the outskirts of the city and looked around. Though it was in the least inhabited part of Rapid City, but the decor is inspired confidence.<p>

She walked over to the guy sitting in the depths of the bar. He immediately noticed her.

"You still come," he smiled faintly.

"Just because I was curious," said the girl. But she knew that it was not. After all, he asked her about it. And even if things have changed, he was still her friend.

She sat on a chair next to the guy and looked at him.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?"

Steve looked at the girl. In them was so much sadness that she wanted to know what happened to him. But the pride stopped her.

"I just wanted to explain," he paused briefly. Too much silence. "I didn't want to.. I didn't think that all this will turn out like this."

"You didn't think about the consequences?" said the girl. "Betrayal hurts, Steve," with a cold expressionless voice she said.

"It shouldn't have to turn around like this..." the guy grabbed his head, and then banged his fist on the table. Several visitors turned in their direction, but then lost interest to the pair. "You don't understand."

Claudia wanted to say something, but she kept silent.

"I shouldn't have been closer to you all. Had to be in the side," continued Jinks. "I just needed to find the information and leave."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Donovan. She really didn't understand what caused him to tell all. To her.

"I can't lie any more," he replied. "Not to you."

Girl, though still angry with him, but mentally was glad of this fact.

"What else?" as more as possible impartially she asked.

The guy grinned. He expected such a reaction from her.

"I can tell you more," Steve said, and looked at the ex-partner. It was evident that she could hardly contain her interest. "But not here."

Young people, are not saying a word, at the same time looked toward men sitting nearby. They have long been closely watching the agents.

"Alright," agreed Claudia.

* * *

><p>"Whose apartment?" asked the girl, entering the spacious room.<p>

"Mine," replied Steven. "I had to somehow pass the time after..." he hesitated.

"I understand," said Donovan. "So, what else did you want to tell me?"

"The thing is.. I'm not just looking for information."

The girl stared at her friend.

"I was asked about this by Gregory Williams. You, probably, haven't heard about him, but he has been a warehouse agent," Claudia was surprised, if not shocked. "He was banished, like MacPherson. He couldn't even go to the warehouse. So I carried out his instructions."

"What's he looking for?"

"He needed an artifact that can change the past."

"The time machine?" laughed the girl.

"No," Steve shook his head. "With it you can't change something," noticing confusion on her face, he continued. "As you can see, I didn't lose time in vain."

She rolled her eyes.

"So, an artifact that can change the time is exist," the guy got out of the locker some folder and handed it to Claudia.

"Hermann Ebbinghaus' monocle?" the girl read.

"Experimental psychologist," said Jinks. "He was engaged in the study of memory, and, it's not known how, his monocle was an artifact."

"Wow," Donovan finished reading the information written in the documents. "You are, I suppose, found artifact?"

"Technically. But..." he trailed off.

"But what?"

"Williams didn't get the information," replied the guy.

"Why not?" asked Claudia, leaning on a table. "There was no time or some another reason?"

Steve looked at his ex-partner. Even now, when she knows all about his betrayal, she behaves differently - don't hate him, don't despise. Perhaps a little angry, but not anymore. That's why he told everything to her.

"Another reason," said Jinks, removing the documents at the locker.

"You're not thinking about to write all the information and just pass it to me?" girl chuckled. "Because so much time has passed, and I didn't recognize almost nothing."

"That's little to you?" grinning, Steve asked, moving closer to her.

"Uh... yeah. It's not enough," the first time since their meeting she smiled.

It seemed that nothing has changed. They are still best friends, warehouse agents... But that's one problem: he betrayed them. Betrayed her.

"It's you."

The girl stared at her friend again.

"What?"

"Claudia, another reason - it's you," said Jinks. "I had to pass the information to Williams two days ago, but he said that he'll take revenge, that will sort out with all at the warehouse. That's why I didn't have to be tied to you, no one of you - because you all have to die," he continued. "But I couldn't. Couldn't perform even this simple instructions!"

"But you're ..."

"Cover-up. Banal cover-up," he interrupted her.

Silence engulfed the room, pressing on both people.

"Drive me back," said the girl quickly.

"That's all you want?"

"Please," Donovan looked at her ex-partner. "I need to think about it."

"Sure," after a short silence, Steve agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl sure step entered the office, breaking the silence standing there. Surprisingly, the warehouse was empty. But Claudia didn't care location of agents. Her goal now was to find information about Gregory Williams.

Came to the table, Donovan switched on the computer and quickly became typing something on the keyboard. A few minutes later, she found what she was looking for.

_'__**Warehouse Agent Gregory Patrick Williams**__. _

_Adopted in the warehouse: 22 September 1986. _

_Left the warehouse (without the possibility of returning): 13 August 1993. _

_The reason for the retirement: the use of a particularly dangerous artifact (Ernst Mach's medallion) for personal purposes.'_

"What is so dangerous was in this medallion?" she murmured and again fast typing something.

On the screen appeared information about this artifact.

_'Ernst Mach's medallion - allows a person to develop a speed exceeding the speed of light._

_For use required the energy of 7-10 people. _

_Side effects: loss of effective activity of the heart with the absence of bioelectric activity (cardiac arrest).'_

"He was a madman," Claudia spun around and saw her friend standing a meter away from her. "That's why he decided to use the medallion," continued Nielsen. "Why are you reading this?"

"Just wondering," waved away the girl at the same time closing the files on the screen.

The man looked at her, his eyes narrowing.

"Okaaay," he drawled, and walked over to the couch on which lay his bag. "Where have you been?"

"Walked."

"Where?"

"Is it important?" little rougher than she want said Donovan.

"Nope. Just wondering," Arthur said with her words.

It was obvious that he didn't trust her, but didn't make any findings, what could not but rejoice the girl.

Claudia got up from the computer chair and, grabbing her jacket, headed for the exit.

As soon as she was gone, Nielsen sat down and re-opened Williams' file.

In his head immediately appears clear image: a young man about twenty. His dark hair was tied back in a short tail, and in a brown, almost black eyes was read anger and even hatred. He threw a Tesla on the table and adjusting the bow tie (by the way, he was very fond of them), stalked out of the warehouse.

The man shook his head, dismissing the memories and trying to focus on the case. Greg was crazy, that's a fact. But why Claudia was looking for information about him?

* * *

><p>Claudia was lying on the bed in her room at the B&amp;B and thought about everything that happened today. Steve betrayed them all, betrayed the warehouse - so she should hate him. But he still was, is and will be her best friend. He told her everything, when it was the least secure. Consequently, he trusts her. But why, then he didn't confessed before?<p>

The phone, lying on the bedside table, notified of a new message:

'Come to the warehouse.'

Donovan several times re-read the message and looked quizzically into the distance.

Steve left the warehouse, and if he come back, then the regents immediately catch him. Why would he risk?

In spite of her thoughts, she still decided to check everything.

Some time later, Claudia drove to the warehouse. It was dark and there was nobody. So it might seem at first glance.

"And you're quick," the girl turned around and noticed her ex-partner.

"Why are you here?" immediately she asked. "They'll catch you."

"Hardly," said Jinks, looking around. "Here's only you and me."

"And the warehouse where might come Regents," said Claudia sarcastically.

"They can," Steve said, and added more quietly. "But not as fast as we are."

Donovan stared at her friend.

"You want to get to the warehouse?" nod in her direction. "You're crazy."

"Not at all."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Claudia. "Need new information?"

"I want to tell everything," replied the guy, and was silent.

The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"They'll not believe, you know."

"They will," he took something out of his pocket. "With this they'll believe," Steve showed her some icon.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out," the guy removed thing back. "Just help me."

"Even if you tell everything," said Donovan. "So the best thing they did - you'll bronze."

"But the effort is worth it," Steve said quietly and with pleading eyes looked at his friend.

"Why are you doing this?" in the same tone she asked.

"I have already said," was a short pause. "Called the cause."

A bird in the sky shouted, distracting them from thinking.

"Alright," reluctantly agreed Claudia. "Come on."

* * *

><p>Girl cautiously opened the door and looked around. In the warehouse gathered all the remaining agents: Artie went through the paper in the archive, Pete sat on the computer chair, his feet up on the table, and think about something, and Myka read a book while sitting on the couch near the entrance. She noticed a guest.<p>

"Claudia?" woman put the book aside and stood up from the couch.

Donovan smiled nervously and opened the door wider, entered the office.

"Something wrong?" continued Bering.

"Yes," the girl nodded. "I.. well, we.. Guys, just listen to him," with a sigh, she said.

"Listen to whom?" Arthur stepped into the middle of the office and noticed a guy standing in the doorway. "Claudia, what have you done?"

"Artie, I..."

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Listen, Artie..."

But Nielsen missed all replicas girl on deaf ears.

"Artie!" Steve finally intervened in the conversation. "I need to tell you something."

"I don't believe in anything that you would not like to tell," the man said angrily.

Then Jinks took from his pocket the same icon that showed Claudia few minutes ago.

"And believe this?"

"Barlend's medal..." muttered Nielsen and, adjusting his glasses, walked closer to him. "Where did you get it?"

"It doesn't matter. Artie, I really need to tell you something. This is very important!"

All agents are waiting for a Arthur's decision breathlessly.

"Okay," a short time later he replied. "Come with me."

Jinks sighed with relief and, throwing a quick glance to Claudia, followed Nielsen.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell us what's going on?" Myka turned to her friend.<p>

"I don't... I don't know where to start," the girl shook her head almost imperceptibly and suddenly thought came to her.

She ran to the computer and put the name of the artifact.

"What is it?" Pete watched with interest the work of Donovan.

"Gordon Barlend is one of the inventors of truth serum," Claudia muttered, reading the information. "People are holding the artifact can speak only the truth."

The office was silence.

"What are the side effects?" has oriented Lattimer.

"Uh..." the girl read the information to the end. "Confinement mind in the medal forever."

More silence.

"He's not..."

"He's not going to lie," immediately interrupted Donovan, closing the file.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to tell me?" Arthur asked, coming down the stairs leading to the warehouse.<p>

"About Williams," Steve said.

The man immediately looked at him. In his eyes was read horror.

"From where do you know about Greg?"

"He wanted to get information about the artifacts."

"You work for him," guessed Nielsen.

"Worked," the guy corrected him. "But now I want to help you."

Arthur pointed to the medal. Whatever happened, he still didn't trust Steve.

Jinks took the artifact in hand, and it lit up, but then goes out. Its action has begun.

"What was your job?" Artie asked a clear question.

"I had to get into the warehouse," began Steven. "Don't trust anyone. Simply find information about a particular artifact."

"But why did you took all the information?"

"Williams changed his mind and decided that he needed it all."

Nielsen thought. It was very similar to Greg, whom he had known before. But so much time has passed, and he still hasn't changed?

"Claudia knew about this?" asked Artie with caution.

"Yes, I told her yesterday."

"Why she?" suddenly asked the man.

"I love her," Steve replied without hesitation and sharply threw the artifact aside. "It wasn't a question of the case."

"I just wanted to know," said Arthur, making sense of the information. "That's why you changed your mind? Because of her?"

Jinks only weakly nodded.

"Artie, I'm on your side. And whatever you decided, I.."

"I believe you."

Steven stared at the man.

"Really?"

"Yes," he replied. "You can fool me, all of us, but, apparently, you will not betray her."

"I shouldn't have even brought this artifact," muttered Jinks, removing the medal back to the pack.

"Hey," Artie put his hand on the Steve's shoulder. "I will not tell anyone. You have to do this."

"Yes, but is it worth?" grinned guy.

"It is," said Nielsen, and returned to the office.

Jinks remained standing near the stairs, thinking about the situation. Who knows, maybe it's really worth?

* * *

><p>Arthur went to the office alone, and this surprised the agents. But a few seconds later, Steve came to the office, holding a package with the artifact.<p>

"It would be better if it stays here," Nielsen pointed to the medal and Jinks without hesitation gave it to agent.

The man left the room again. He knew that his friends pounce on them with questions, so don't want to be around at the moment. He should tell it all himself.

Agents, as predicted by Arthur, couldn't long remain silent. Pete gave up the first.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at the friend. "What are you talking about?"

"I told him about a man who is standing behind all this," Steven said, glancing at Claudia. He still could not decide to tell her everything or not.

"Who is it?" asked Behring.

"Gregory Williams," Claudia said instead her ex-partner.

"But what did he want? And who is he anyway?" Lattimer flunked all with issues.

"He was a warehouse agent for a while," said Jinks. "Then he was suspended. He was looking for a Ebbinghaus' monocle."

"Ebbin... Who?"

"This artifact helps to penetrate into the memories and change the past," said Arthur, going into the office.

"The past can't be changed," said Myka immediately. "We tried, with the help of a Wells' time machine. It didn't work."

"Monocle really has properties that allow to change the past," Steve said ruefully. "And if it gets to Williams... It's better that it didn't happen."

"What's he up to?" Pete asked again.

"I don't know," the guy replied honestly and shook his head. "But I'm sure that nothing good will come of it. He's crazy!"

"So, we need to hide the artifact, that's all," said Bering. "What's the problem?"

"And the problem, Myka, is that monocle never appeared in the warehouse," Nielsen said and sat down on the sofa.

All, except Steve, looked at him in surprise.

"Then we need to find it," Lattimer also sat on a chair. "We have the information, and he doesn't, right?" he glanced at the others.

"Almost," said Jinks. "He had long been aware that the artifact is somewhere in the area of Concord, North Carolina. But didn't want to find it, not knowing the side effects."

"And yet we have more information," Pete repeated. "So we're, at least, somewhat ahead of him."

After some deliberation, the agents agreed with him.

"So," Artie got up from the couch and looked at the agents. "You," he pointed at Steve and Claudia. "Go to Concord and try to detain Williams. He probably already guessed that Steve has betrayed him and went in search of the artifact by himself."

Friends nodded in agreement and looked at each other.

"And you," Nielsen now turned to the rest of the team. "Will go to Munich. Greg's daughter lives there. Talk to her, maybe she knows something about her father's plans," the man began to collect his bag.

"And where are you going?" asked Myka.

"I'm going to Wuppertal, on the Ebbinghaus' homeland. Might be possible to find something there."

Agents nodded.

"You're still here?" Artie was outraged. "Go!"


End file.
